Like Father and Daughter
by evelynaddison
Summary: Nadya was raised by Gypsy's as she left home at age of 14. She had always wanted to go out and explore the world and the great oceans, so she manages to sneak into a ship, owned by Edward Kenway. When caught, Edward tells her ignorance she will to be returned home, yet along the way they run into a enemies and other struggles. This causes Edward to have a connection with Nadya.
1. Prologue

**(So this is my new story of the Assassins Creed saga, and now we use Edward Kenway! I roleplay a lot and recently made a new character. "Hannahthewander" so I kept thinking, why not make a story about her and Edward? They both have something in common with attitudes, but the come from very different places. Hannah doesn't have a home since she travels a lot, yet she helps out with the brotherhood in some ways. Hannah lives with Gypsy's that raised her at the age of 13. So several years later she's been trained and is currently 17. She runs into Edward Kenway and BOOM! The adventures begin. Well Anywhoz, we'll see how this goes. REVIEW PLZ :D)**

**Prologue**

Close your eyes for a minute. Imagine the sounds of waves washing up against shore, the sand tickling between your toes. Breathe in deeply, and take a whiff of the ocean breeze along the shoreline, the saltiness of the water spraying to your mouth as you ride your very own ship. Your own crew in their positions, reeling the sails at full speed while the seagulls call out to their own kind to sail with your ship. They shout your name with glee, ranting and raising their beers in the air. Winds flap rapidly against your sails, riding along with you to wherever you wish to go. The sea is yours, you are known as Poseidon's daughter/son. Those who dare say your name are up for a challenge. You one of the most feared humans ever alive, that not even Blackbeard can say himself. Now open your eyes. You're back to where you were before. An imagination is an addiction, but when your imagination comes to reality, it feels as if you were in the dream the whole time. Yet my dream feels real I can taste the salt water that sprays into my mouth. No one can understand this feeling, the feeling I strive for, the feeling I desire for. Others think I'm crazy, but is it so crazy to be on a ship, to sail into a world you have not known before? Maybe so, but I guess my middle name is crazy for a reason.


	2. Chapter 1

((** CAUTION PLEASE READ THIS, VERY IMPORTANT! **Nadya is a gypsy name which means "Hope." Tsura means "Light of Dawn." And Mother Mirela means "to admire" these are actual names of Gypsy's. Anyways, just needed to clear that up before you continue to read the story.))

**Chapter 1**

Nadya's heart was pounding with excitement and fear, yet she couldn't decide which emotion she was feeling inside at the very moment. Perhaps it was the feeling of tension in her heart that caused her heart to accelerate. No, she knew what it was. It was a combination of excitement and the tension that rose in her as she continued to pace herself through the horde of people that surrounded the market in the street. She turned her head to the side, still avoiding being trampled down by those who wish to capture her for the bid that was set high for her. There, the king's guardsmen were chasing after her, ranting and commanding her to make a sudden halt. Nadya's brows furrowed as she was slowly fading the haste she was making. Her calves were burning inside, flaming as if they had been cooked. Her maroon curled hair flowed rapidly as she ran, allowing the jewelry she wore jangle around. Slowly her bandana was slipping which caused her to press her hands on her head, not allowing the bandana to slip off for the soldiers to keep.

Around the corner she entered the docks, seeing the sunset, glowing into an orange color. The ships along the docks were perfectly aligned horizontally, in rows in which they were meant to be parked in. Men all around were cheering and raising their beers in the air, singing folktales, dancing around and being flirtatious with the women that were dressed from the neckline to toe. Those were the women who were fancied up to impress ignorant men like the following examples she were focusing on at the very moment. Women and men were dancing along with the fiddling music that played loudly from the taverns all around near the docks, welcoming and saying their farewells to those who enter and flee. The Caribbean was known as being enthusiastic with music, merely for vacationing and sending cargo to other islands around the world.

Nadya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the soldiers screaming her nickname, Gypsy, at the top of their lungs, ordering her to stop. Her eyes were quickly darting in all directions, searching for an exit she could find. Her emerald eyes focused on an exit that entered into the sewers, which eventually led to her home underground. Nadya approaches a man with a heavy armored suit, whose clothes were ripped and shredded. His suit stained with blood and other liquids that ran along throughout his garb. On his torso were two guns holstered to his chest as well as a sword that was hooked to his side. Nadya then sprung up gaining the momentum to leap over the man with such heavy artillery from head to toe, shining and reflecting from the sun's rays. A loud thud could be heard from the sound of her landing. She then dove into the sewers in one swift motion, her jewelry clanging with the metal bars that keeps out anyone entering the sewers. Luckily, she was thin enough to pass through, though her elbow made contact with the bars, causing her to wince in pain. She then managed to control her heart beat and her breath. From behind she heard men arguing and yelling towards one another about her capture. Nadya sighed and continued pressing on to meet her home.

Inside, she adjusts her perception around, cautiously looking around to see any unwelcomed guests who managed to slip past. Though that was not the only entrance to her home, she could still manage to find her way towards home. Every step she took the water made ripples and splashed in every direction, its sound echoing through the tunnels of the sewers. Moments later she heard sounds of talking and laughing on both holes she came across. She closed her eyes shut and listened carefully, using her perception technique to hear where the laughing and chatting was coming from. To her right she could hear sounds of giggling, children perhaps. Indeed she was right as she heard it once again. To opened her eyes once more to enter through the right tunnel. A few steps and the floor were clear from the water that rushed through. She opened a gate that led toward her home as she was welcomed by the sounds of children giggling as they ran to play along. The whole place was lit by lanterns, surrounding each corner above the cave they were in. The houses around were made up of parts of the ships that had been around for a while, stealing wood and leather. The other half was the tree bark that was in the jungle behind the large cities. There were no rooftops like the ones she had been used to as a child, yet rainfall did not come as they used to.

"Nadya, where have you been?" She was suddenly embraced by her friend Tsura. Her black and thick curled hair reached down to her waist. She wore the tattered clothing she was given not too long ago from her mother on her 17th birthday. The torso was laced black as her long loosed sleeved shirt fell underneath the torso piece. She then had raven black tights the men used on the ships, though she managed to fix it to her size. Her boots were laced to her knees, matching the atmosphere's color

"Brought these," Nadya unfolded the wrapping of cloth to reveal the food supplies she stole from the market. Tsura blinked a couple of times, spinning her head toward one side to the other to see if anyone caught sight of what she was seeing.

"Nadya," she chuckled and scoffed at the sight, adjusting her eyes to see if what she saw were true. In the piece of cloth, was a thick stick of bread enough for her people to eat. On the side, that rolled into Tsura's hands were three red and fresh apples. Last, it was a tray of salmon and tuna.

"How did you manage?"

"I managed to take it from the shop before I was chased down by the idiots up above." Nadya chuckled and embraced her friend, careful not let the food supply let loose from her grasp.

"We must show Mother Mirela, she will be pleased to know what you have brought." Tsura gently tugged on her elbow. Nadya winced in pain as she breathed in deeply the exhaled out slowly. Tsura released her and carefully observed her arm that appeared bruised.

"You are hurt, who did this to you?"

"Myself," Nadya chuckled as she stretched her neck to the side, hearing a pop. "Come on, we must not wait." She tilts her head for Tsura to follow. People began to gather around in awe as the caught their eyes on the food supplies Nadya had brought. Up ahead were stairs to Mother Mirela's home, the queen of her people's family. Nadya enters and brushes past the jewelry that hung down in the entrance to her home. They jangled as they entered, allowing Mother Mirela to have an advance notice to who was approaching. Mother Mirela turns around, observing her two children. She glances toward Nadya who contains food supplies for her to turn in for their people.

"Nadya," her eyes widen as she catches sight of the food wrapped around the cloth.

"Where did you-?"

"I managed to take it from the market," Nadya glanced toward Tsura who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Where did you get that bruise?" She pointed her wrinkled finger towards her elbow, slowly.

"I was caught, once more." She blew a piece of hair that was in her face away, only to let in fall back down. "I then took the entrance of the sewers which caused me to have a tight fit slipping in. Therefore, I hit my elbow against the bars." Nadya chuckled nervously, explaining briefly.

"Child, you must be careful." She waves them to sit down. Nadya and Tsura obey her command and sit around the roofless house.

"Oh, I've had worse than these, scars on my lower back from concrete burns." Nadya rolls her eyes and lets out chuckles from her delicate lips. Mother Mirela sighs with her worrisome eyes as she glances up toward Tsura. Tsura leans her head down.

"Also, I have something to discuss with you." Nadya informs. Mother Mirela tilts her head while raising an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Nadya glances towards Tsura who sighs in frustration, registering the signal. She flees from the house leaving them be.

"Tell me, child."  
"There was a man with the same symbol I have," Nadya extends her shirt, revealing the tattoo of the Assassins Symbol.

"Ah, a friend from the brotherhood I suppose?"

"Yes, but he travels at sea, like the rest of the men that strive for jewelry and gold, things we too search for." Nadya clenches her fist with excitement.

"Nadya, you know I will not allow you to go."

"But I have too! It's something that my instincts are telling me!"

"Nadya, I would welcome any other from the Brotherhood, but have you forgotten that your head is raised high for a price."

"I could sneak my way past those who wish they could have my head. I know where his ship is!"

"Nadya, you cannot go, it is too dangerous." Nadya stops before her mother could raise her voice, which led to violent coughing. Nadya then huffs with frustration and exits their house, searching for Tsura who was waiting for her outside.

"What'd you to talk about?"

"There was a man I almost ran into during my chase above land," she informed her dearest friend.

"A man?" Tsura nudged her arm.

"He is older than me, much older." Nadya raised an eyebrow.

Tsura chuckles softly, her cheeks flaring red from the embarrassing comment she made.

"He had the same symbol as me,"

"The tattoo?" Tsura pointed toward her chest. Nadya nods and walks down the steps to Tsura's home.

"Mother won't let me so I will have to leave tonight and soon, though I need your help."

"Woah, no. Nadya, I tried helping you once and I was to take the blame for it."

"Tsura, I have to. I've always wanted to meet another from the same organization. My instincts are telling me to do this. I have to leave tonight before the whole place is sealed shut." Nadya explains, showing the plea in her eyes. Nadya's heart accelerates, waiting for her response. Tsura looks toward their Mother's house, rethinking her choice of words. She sighs in frustration, and then tags her along.

* * *

Nadya follows Tsura, darting her eyes in every corner as they managed to make their way toward the gate where they entered their home. Tsura and Nadya crouch down, watching their step as they reach toward the gate. Tsura sighs and stands up, turning her head back and forth, reaching for her keys.

"This is crazy, you are crazy." She shakes her head in frustration.

"I know," Nadya nods her head, her heart beating rapidly, the excitement fulfilling her as if she were being chased.

"How are you going to find him? What if he isn't there?"

"Don't worry he is, I know."  
"What if-"

"Tsura, don't worry." Nadya rolls her eyes jabbing the lock while opening the gate, exiting from her home.

"Nadya!" Tsura calls out, in a frustrated manner. She spins her head toward her friend.

"Please be careful, if you go." Tsura bits her lip nervously, wishing luck for her friend.

"This isn't my death," Nadya waves a hand and chuckles, leaving her friend to return home.

* * *

Nadya breathes in deeply, looking in all directions, her eyes wandering around the perimeter of the area in which case, had fewer soldiers. From where she could see, there were still the ships aligned together as usual, especially the man with the same symbol. The moon was reflected from the wide ocean that spread miles and miles, not even she could count how many days it would take to return back after traveling in one circle. The ocean breeze blew in her face, which caused her to breathe in deeply once more. The enjoyable smell she could whiff anytime and she would not grow tired of its smell.

On the left side were the taverns and trading markets along the isle, shining bright to signal they were open. Though there was one particular tavern that caught her eye. The inside was filled with lights, lights that shimmered throughout the entire tavern. Cautiously, she exits from the pit she was in and jogged her way toward the tavern, her eyes still darting to her surroundings. She brushed past those who managed to stay out late, who were either drunk or wanted to stroll along the docks. Once she made her way towards her destination she pressed her back against the stone wall, peering through the entrance. Each time she jogged closer toward the Tavern she could hear music, she could now see. It was much clear now from where she stood. A Celtic fiddle was played by the violin inside as everyone twirled around their partner, dancing and cheering while rising and clanging beers with another. One woman managed to stand on the table and dance while moving and swaying her dress without a care.

Nadya listens carefully but does not hear anything but shouting and yelling along with heels clicking and beating against the ground to beat with the rhythm. She shakes her head in frustration as she steps aside from the tavern wall and makes her way toward the docks, examining the ship he placed cargo in. Perhaps it was his ship he planned to take the cargo to, or perhaps he was to deliver the cargo to someone else as a trade. Questions ran through her head as many possibilities popped into her head, deciding whether which was which. She glanced up toward the flags and noticed the symbol from the one on her chest, the Creed symbol. She curled her lips into a half smile, allowing her to savor the moment into entering the ship.

Nadya looked around carefully as she took step, its floors hard and sturdy, secured or bulleted to the ground. It wouldn't seem to break, not that she intend to. Her eyes wander about, breathing in deeply as she caught sight of the ship. The railings were designed in a dark raven color, skulls decorating the ship. She walked up the stairs to grab hold of the wheel, stirring and turning as though she were actually riding the ship, sailing into the middle of nowhere, only to find land up ahead, a new island she had discovered.

"Oy!" she let go of the wheel turning to a soldier who raised his musket toward her head.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked, approaching her with caution, tripping on his own feet as he pulled the trigger which sent a loud crack through the air, a fire cracker. Nadya spun her head to both sides, finding several men race towards the ship. Nadya quickly went below deck, shutting the hatch so they would not find her. Luckily the soldier was drunk, which could possibly cause a distraction instead of searching for the place.

"Hello lads," A dark toned voice yet with a slight of an accent, could be heard from above.

"Sir!" the remaining guards on board stand straight in his appearance.

"Any reason why I shouldn't throw you both off my ship, I thought I made myself clear for no one to enter my ship."

"My apologies," one of the soldiers spoke up and bowed politely dragging the drunken soldier along. She peered through the hatch, as she caught sight of the same man she ran into earlier this evening. Though he didn't seem to move, for he crouched down toward the hatch, which caused Nadya to crawl back slowly into the shadows, covering her mouth from her breathing. He had used the same technique she had used when finding someone who hid. Nadya held her breath, while standing in a tight position, matching with the background of the walls.

"Captain'," another man who seemed to be a crew member brought a bottle of beer, handing it toward the man who seemed to be the Captain. He placed a finger towards his lips, his face filled with no expression. He sniffed the air as he managed to stand up, sighing in frustration. He turned toward his crew member and grabbed hold of the beer and poured in down his throat. They both walked off, only then were there no more footsteps. Nadya uncovered her mouth and let out a slow sigh of relief. She carefully, pressed the top of her foot on the wooden ship, making no sound. The boat swayed along with the water, creaking the same way she did when she entered the ship, every step she took it creaked. She took a step every time the boat swayed, making the same tune as the boat did until she finally reached toward a room with a bed that swung that was connected to poles. She walked normally and dove herself onto the bed that rocked along with the ship. She closed her eyes shut, thinking of the men and the crew, the dreams she had seen. Only then will her dreams become reality.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oy! You!" Nadya had awoke from a rude wakening, tossing and turning as her heart began to race, confused on what was happening at this very moment. Her head was spinning in all directions as her eyes were still adjusting to her surroundings along with her hearing. Her perception was gained after a few moments of adjusting, despise the chaos that was happening. Men all around had surrounded her from every direction, they yelled and argued with one another, screaming 'terrorist' and 'gypsy'. Then it hit her, she had mistook her place as her home. Instead, she was on the man's ship she ran into yesterday, the one that almost caught her. Yet here she is now, being trampled over by men whose breath smelled of alcohol. What made the scene more annoying was her being thrown and tossed over in someone's arms. She grunts and struggles to escape from their grasp, kicking and biting which caused more chaos and a louder crew. She curses and escapes yet is being trampled over a man's shoulders. He grips her tight, allowing the jewelry she wore to jangle and cling as if it were matching a beat to a dance.

She was hauled over, still over a man's shoulder, as the rest of the crew followed as they exit the hatch, meeting the open air. The ocean breeze flowed through her maroon curled hair, her bandana still wrapped around her forehead and underneath her locks of thick curled hair. She struggled to wipe the hair from her face as the rest of the men tied her arms and covered her mouth with a rag that was probably used for their sweat. She bit her lip from the stench and growled between the commotions that went on through the deck. The rest of the men had stepped aside from their stations, eyeing Nadya who was on someone's shoulder. They then halted toward the entrance to what looked like the Captain's dorm. One man walked up the stairs and past the man on the wheel who had cautiously observed the men with the woman on the man's shoulder. She rolled her eyes from the scene and sighed, inhaling in and exhaling out with her nostrils.

The brown wooden doors flung open, leaving the man to explain what was happening before he fumed with anger, so she thought. Nadya looked up from the crowd, eyeing the man she had seen before. It was him, definitely him. It was he who had the heavy artillery over his chest and down to his waistline. Below were small blades that were as sharp as a great white's tooth. It was much longer in length wise, yet small within the handle as it was sheathed next to his sword that had been marked with the creed symbol, followed by a skull in the middle.

"And yet here I was waiting for something exciting to happen, what brings news to us my friends?" The chocolate brown haired man appeared, calm more than others around. To her surprise he had not been ill-tempered as she had thought.

"Woman managed to sneak in here, thought she could slip past without you noticing." The man explained while curling his lips into a smile. Sudden chuckles arose the crown only then becoming silent, waiting for the Captain to speak, observing his actions cautiously. The captain looks around as the man points to the woman on the man's shoulders in the middle of the crowd. Even from a distance she could hear the snicker he made when being thrown over someone's shoulders, her head facing the wooden deck.

"Ah hello my dear,"

"Hi," Nadya bit the rag off of her, sliding it down to her chin. She didn't glance up to see the man, only to manage a single wave while her hair trampled over her face. The crowd laughed and chuckled, teasing the young woman.

"Why don't we have a closer look at your face," he announced. The men chuckled and had thrown her over into someone's arms, carrying her up the stairs toward the Captain who was waiting patiently, probably to tease her. The man dropped her only to stance in a position to kick the man in the face as she sprung her leg up, not even attempting to escape.

"Not a way to treat or rather _**touch **_a woman," She growled as the rest of the crew growled but was quickly hushed by the Captain. He watched as the man staggered back with the crew, holding a hand toward his nose as it bled.

"No such way to treat my crew," the Captain took several steps toward the woman, her hands still tied and wrapped. He then quickly grabbed a lock of her hair, raising her head to make her glance up her emerald eyes towards his. He scoffed and chuckled to him as he continued to observe the woman, making her stand on her knees.

"How'd you manage?" he questioned. There was a slight accent in his voice, British perhaps.

"It's best if I show you." She replied, biting her lip, ignoring the pain that pressured through the roots of her hair.

"Why would I let you do that?" He scoffed once more, chuckling to himself.

"Because you already have," she snickered as she raised her arms, showing her bounds were untied. She took several steps back allowing him to speak.

"Such a clever young lady," he crossed her arms.

"So I've been told." She replied, curling her lips into a smile.

"Now that you released yourself, I shall have my explanation before I throw you off my ship."

Nadya rolls her eyes and sways the hair in her face back, making sure her hair wasn't showing over her shoulders. Nadya then stretches her tank top down to reveal the Creed symbol that tattooed her chest.

The Captain just raised his eyebrow, approaching the woman once more.

"What is your name?" he speaks sternly which sends shivers and Goosebumps to her arms.

"Nadya, and you?"

"Captain Kenway to you." He smirked, the devilish smirk to dare test her. "I assume you have come here for business? Or to simply have ride toward the West Indies?"

"None." She responded. "Though I believe you have something that was supposed to be shipped to my people."

"Your people? And what might that be?" he scoffed.

"Weapons and supplies."

The crew fell silent as if they had known something about the situation and the equipment she had mentioned.

"Well my dear, I believe that isn't yours."

"No, not mine. Those supplies and equipment are for those who fight for their families and work for the Brotherhood."

"Those who have families deserve it?"

"That was not the only option I mentioned." Nadya's eyes furrowed.

"I believe I made myself clear when I say they weren't yours, I wouldn't kill one of my kind, but I will if I have too."  
"No bullshit man!" She hissed but was interrupted by Captain Kenway who laid a finger on her tattoo.

"What's bullshit is you waltzing in my ship! Don't think me wrong that just because you are a woman, doesn't mean I can place my blade into your heart." He threatened, baring his teeth like a snarling dog, revealing the hidden blades he had attached to his wrists.

"Now I made myself clear, those weapons belong to me with no arguments. Until we have reached your home, you will be below decks at all times unless spoken to with me, am I understood?" There was no response.

"Excellent, now take her away boys." A different man about two years older than her gripped her by the arms, leading her towards the decks below. They walked down the stairs silently as Nadya cursed under her breath.

"Complaining won't get you anywhere."

"Well it's better than me doing nothing now is there?" she fumed with anger, fire boiling the atmosphere.

"Rather not say that around anyone else," his voice darkened.

Nadya made a face as she glanced up toward the man. His hair was spiked on the tips, a scar running down his eye as the two eyes had different colors. The left was hazel as the right with the scar had a light and faint blue. His head was wrapped with a bandana, the same style she wore it. He wore a white dirtied tank top that was the width of two inches at his shoulders. He wore tattered and ripped pants that were wrapped around with knives and blades, the ones similar to what Captain Kenway wore.

"Someone gonna' report me or something?" she scoffed at the warning and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you'll be lucky after you survive by being thrown overboard."

"Always enjoy a swim," she teased.

The man didn't say anything only roll his eyes by her ignorance. They both said nothing toward one another, allowing the silence to fall in between the both of them. Around them were crew members all around, chatting at their stations, drinking a bottle of beer while observing Nadya. She observed and glanced at each and one of them as they cautiously eyed her as she walked past with the man whom she did not know. They scoffed at her, making fun of her, yet she smirked and raised a finger which made them laugh even more.

"Are you always so childish?"

"Are you always so annoying?" She answered back toward the man who continued to hold his grip on her arms.

"Your ignorance will not please the Captain, he does not take kindly to such remarks."

"Never knew I was trying to 'please' Captain Grumpy."  
"Be thankful he hasn't thrown you overboard, he doesn't take kindly to strangers such as yourself, even if you are a part of the Brotherhood."

"Well, just have to aggravate him more I guess." She teased and chuckled to herself. The man just stares and tightens his gripped as he gawks at her response.

"Are you mad?!" he shouted.

"Perhaps, but it was only a-"  
"Enemies ahead!" a man from above shouts. The moment the man from above alerted the entire crew, a cannon ball broke into their area, bouncing her off from the ground, only to land back down on the ground. Her perception was lost as she blinked a couple of times before adjusting to her surroundings. Slowly, she could hear orders given by the Captain above. A high pitched noise filled her ears, ringing and ringing. Everyone was back at their stations instead of lollygagging. Nadya bounced up on her feet, despise the hearing and the blurry vision she was experiencing. Into phases, she was gaining her perception immediately, yet was still adjusting as it went off and on. She grabbed ahold of the railing of the hatch and slammed it open, only to be reeled back in. She grunts and elbows the man two years older than her in the stomach. She was stopped as he wraps his arms around her, securing her tightly from escape.

"Get the hell off of me!" she kicks and yells, eventually biting his hand.

"You'll get killed!"

Nadya breathes heavily and kicks him in his weakness spot, sending him on his knees as she sprints up the stairs as the cannon balls kept coming toward them. She turns to the side observing the ship that was approaching them, filling their ship with cannon balls. She squints closer to see one approaching towards her, making haste to charge into her. She ducks and was covered by someone, yet her eyes were closed to know. Moments later she blinks a couple of times before seeing who was shielding her from the cannon ball. It was Master Kenway, his eyes filled with hatred yet seemed calm within his expression. She studied his face, scars on his cheek, his brows furrowed. He huffed and stood up, grabbing ahold of her wrist tightly, spinning her to meet eye contact with him.

"I thought I told you to stay down below, you could've been killed!" He barked.

"I only wanted to help you!"

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled and shakes his head. "It would really help me if you were below decks like you were told!" he barks and turns his back against hers, releasing her from his grasp. Nadya huffs in frustration and shakes as the ship had grown closer, side by side, allowing the enemies to aboard. Nadya reveals her blades from her wrist as she lets out a low growl. She turns to the side to see the men on her ship race toward the enemies ahead. Nadya makes the same motion, racing herself to place her blade and pierce ones heart. She leaps onto two of the men that struggled to face the horde of the enemy's crew. She dug both of her blades onto each of their hearts, watching the stagger back, while making the others fall back, either back on their ship or in the sea, drowning or stuck between the ships as they are crushed. She stands up and in one swift motion she extends her arms out to place her blades in two other men that faced both sides of her, readying their weapons to strike.

Nadya leaps out of the crowd, allowing her jewelry to jangle in a tune bending backwards to leap unto one's shoulder to place the blades unto one's neck. She then flipped off doing the same motion, allowing the rest of the men to make their attack. She then was interrupted by a familiar voice. Nadya glanced toward the sound, seeing Master Kenway toppled over, struggling to take the dagger away that was closer to piercing his heart. Nadya pierced both of her blades in the man's skull, hearing a crack and entering the brain. Blood stains marked her clothing and the dirtied tank top, along with her black, torn shorts that were shredded towards the ends. Her red chest corset still remained into one piece that was tightly secured with her belt, along with her brown leathered boots that were strapped up to her knee caps. She then drops and lands on her shoulder, only then to stagger back up, racing her way toward the man that was toppled over Master Kenway. She hunched over and grabbed the blade he held and tackled him over as they rolled toward the end of the ship, banging their head against the hard wooden railing. She grunts and places the blades into his throat, piercing it all the way through his neck. The blade could be seen on the front side along on the back that pierced its way through. She grunts and lifts the man throwing his lifeless body toward Master Kenway who was still breathing in deeply, struggling to stand up. Nadya breathed in heavily as she kicked the man with his leathered and tattered jacket, his garb pooled in his own blood as he began choking on his own blood until he could no longer once more. Master Kenway stood up and looked around his ship, glancing at the bodies that circled around him.

"I told you to stay back," he huffs once more and growls, approaching her.

"You know what? No. I just saved your ass just a minute ago, and your crew! How about, 'Thanks Nadya for saving my precious ass. Better him than me.'" She argued and raised her voice to meet his tone. He shakes his head in frustration.

"Clean this up." he orders and walks away from the argument and joins the rest into fighting with his crew. Nadya rolls her eyes in frustration and adds a sigh with it as she drags the dead bodies toward the end of the railing, throwing them overboard. After each one, she turned back to see the rest of the bodies were gone. Perhaps they dumped their bodies, kicked them into the sea, leaving an uneven circle of blood in the sea. Nadya notices the crew looting the other ship as they cheer and laugh, making jokes of the men they just fought with. She was then distracted as the Captain approached her.

"You did me a big favor, kid. I'll give you that." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Nadya rolls her eyes and doesn't dare give him eye contact.

"I suppose you don't who the lad was huh?" he raised an eyebrow and elbowed behind in the direction in where she dumped his body.

"No,"

"Then you don't know who I am either," he chuckles and leans on the railing, spinning her around, looking down toward the lifeless bodies.

"Men like him are hired to track me and put my head as a trophy for their organization, the Templars."

"So like me,"

"Well, how much you worth?" he chuckled.

"Not much compared to you." She bit her lip, staring down toward the pool of blood.

"Aye, wanna know why?"

Nadya shrugs and eventually turns her head to meet her gaze.

"Cause' your people aren't worth the things I've done. Sure you maybe have stolen bits of things that aren't really important, though you'll have some men and woman that take things-"

"I'm not a child, just tell me." Nadya frowned.

"That's when you're wrong, lass." Nadya shakes her head and places her chin on the railing, looking at each of their faces.

"You are still very young to understand who you even work for, or what it is you do."

"Sending cargo, that's all we ever do."

"Your people, sure that's what your told by them. But have you ever looked into one of them, or slightest bit peaked?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing in her direction. Nadya nods her head and shrugs.

"Ever stole anything from those cargos that are shipped in?" He grinned. Nadya stands up and points to every jewelry piece she had placed on. One golden looped earing that hung on her right ear, and the bandana she wore that crossed her forehead, decorated with golden circular chimes, tucked in her bandana. She pointed toward her wrist, a necklace that was wrapped around her wrist, also gold.

"You see? The lad over there was looking for the same thing. Gold and other sorts of items such as the items you have are what I have taken from them. I'll admit, some I have earned, though where's the fun in that?" he chuckled and scoffed toward the men that were looting.

"Come on boys, at full speed!" the rest of the men on the crew leaped unto the ship, leaving the ship abandoned with stains of blood. The ship started the shake, eventually sailing into half speed, then at full speed. The breeze sent her curls flying, brushing back the sweat that dripped down from the fight. The Captain returned back to his stance, glancing toward Nadya.

"Now, tell me where you came from?" Nadya's brows furrowed.

"The Caribbean to be honest, I was born there and raised there."  
"Your family from here originally?"

"I never got to know them well enough." She hissed, while thinking her parents.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"I ran away, they kept treating me like a doll. I couldn't do whatever I wanted. I was always dressed as my mother and had my life a certain way. It was like being a ragged doll who's been played with, always telling them what to say and do. I couldn't speak for myself, or say anything unless spoken to. When that happened, I was supposed to be told what to say and do. When it came to the age of 14, I ran away when they spoke of marriage. They never really asked me if I was ok with it, or if I wanted something else."  
"Like every other parent," he chuckles.

"No, I was being controlled. I couldn't say or do anything. It's like someone is being me for me." She threw her hands in the air. "So I ran away from all the bullshit and found my new mother. She trained me and told me the ways of an Assassin, even though I haven't really put those skills to use." She shrugged and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze and the saltiness of the water. The Captain nods his head and stands back up placing a hand on her back, gently urging her toward the hatch, entering below decks to her room. They passed the crew who were drinking and raised their beers for him, yet he just simply waved and took Nadya to her room.

"You stay here, you'll only be able to escape the hatch during the night hours. You will be returned, but first I will have to make a quick visit." His voice was stern. He nods his head and closes the door behind him, leaving her to think of their conversation. She sighs and looks behind her, the same bed she slept in last night. She approaches the bed and swings on it, letting it sway her as she took a nap to be ready for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

(Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing really appreciate! Whenever I see a review, good or bad, I always go bananas! I'm really excited to see people review and read my fanfiction's. This means a lot to me and I hope you can read my other stories such as Best Friends Always Stick Together and Forgotten. I mostly write Assassins Creed fanfics, mostly because I dream about a pair or a different character getting along with Ezio, Connor, or Edward. No matter, I really appreciate it and hope I can have as many views as possible throughout this story/Fanfic! :D Also whoever commented, you obviously hadn't read Foresaken, because Haytham describes his father's hair dark brown, that's why the New Haytham has brown hair if you haven't seen the new trailer. AND I AM SOOO SORRY for not updating. I have been far too busy. So I will update as much as I can every day to please you all. **REMEMBER TO PRESS DA FRIGGIN REVIEW!:DDDD** ))

**Chapter 3**

Nadya inhales deeply and tosses herself around in the swaying bed that was made of, what's similar to, fishing net. She stretches her arms, extending them out as she could hear a pop within her shoulder bone. She stretched her legs, extending them as far as possible, enjoying the feeling that arose within her. She popped her fingers, hearing a musical crack in each finger. She yawned and bit her lips as she noticed they were chapped. Nadya then stood up slowly, still allowing the blood to circulate as she stood up. She spins her neck as she twirls it to one side then to the other until she could hear a pop. After finishing stretching, she inhales in deeply then exhales out. She blinks a couple of times, adjusting her eyes before she could walk around the ship. She glanced around, her eyes darting toward the window in her room.

Nadya opens the folds that closed them in, preventing the sea water to enter the room. Outside, she could see the night sky, the water reflected the light from the moon, as the water glistened and swayed swiftly with the ship. She could hear the water hitting against the ship, rocking side to side which made her feel even more sleep. She closed her eyes and thought about the moment she had been waiting for. This moment she had dreamed of, yet it doesn't seem real. It seems as if she had been here this whole time. She inhaled deeply, allowing the sea's breeze to enter her nostrils, as she enjoyed the scent of ocean, filled with its saltiness.

Nadya opens her eyes and closes the folds as she exits out of her room, entering the room filled with men either asleep or chatting slightly. They stopped once they saw her awake, probably didn't matter as much as it used to be before. After all, she kicked ass today, she deserved a 'thank you'. Yet no one said a thing. She ignored the men and ambled her way up the stairs, unlatching the hatch to exit from below decks. As the hatch was released she automatically felt the breeze enter through her thick, maroon, curled hair. Her jewelry swaying with the wind, making a musical chime as it jangled, hitting against one another. She adjusted her bandana, tightening it so it wouldn't slip away. Her skin had a sudden feel of Goosebumps as it continued to crawl up in her arms. Nadya then looks around as she sees no one but the man she saw yesterday on the wheel.

"Hello there," he curled his lips into a smile. It was the same man that tried desperately to prevent her from aiding the men above the hatch. Her eyes widened as she remembered the same man being toppled over and buried underneath the wood that had been toppled down by a cannon ball. She left him there, feeling nothing, yet now a pain in her stomach twists and turns.

"I thought you were-"  
"Dead?" he chuckled and wiped his face from the drops of rain than began to sprinkle on him from above. Nadya looks up, squinting to prevent the raindrops to enter her eyes. Clouds were forming, growing larger and larger, toppling one another to made one giant shape. The wind began to pick up as she continued to observe the clouds as the darkened, letting some light escape. The more she observed the more the clouds would darken and swirl around the widened ocean around them. She then thought of another subject to quickly speak about, rather than to feel the guilty, gutted feeling.

"Are you ever tired?" she gazed up, focusing on her appearance. His eyes were the only thing that caught her interest. They were unique, yet strange.

"From sailing? Oh no." His daring smirk fades as he replaces it with a warm smile.

"It's been one of my favorite things to do, always wanted to since I was a kid." He began.

"My mother was worried I would die from starvation, drown, the usual stuff they worry about." He rolled his eyes remembering his mother as a kid.

"So how is it you came aboard without getting into trouble?" Nadya sits down on some cargo, resting her back on the pole behind her.

"My mom let me go a few years later. She told me I was responsible, and I was to do the things I loved. She never had anything she wanted, so she wished the best for me and let me go." He inhaled deeply as Nadya frowned and gazed towards the ground. Her mother and father never cared for her. She was treated like a doll, a puppet as they carried the strings.

"Glad she let you go," Nadya responded, crossed her arms as she continued to observe his features. She then spots him eyeing her, locking his eyes on hers as he raises an eyebrow.

"What of you? I assume your parents let you stumble upon this ship with the most fearsome Captain in the Sea's." Nadya chuckled by the sarcasm tone he gave off.

"No, I'm a lone wolf, I guess you could say." She lied partially.

"A lone wolf eh?" he huffed and nods his head, still observing her back, not reading her correctly.

"Yea, I don't really have a family." She lies again.

"So what is it like? Being alone? I've heard 'em stories throughout this entire crew. I'm hoping for a good one." Nadya then glares at him, frowning in annoyance as she stand up and turns her head towards the sea, seeing lightening flash farther away from where they were.

"What have you heard?" she questions, ignoring her story.

"Loads. Some of them are partially lies."

"Like what?" She barks immediately. The man just returns his gaze at sea as he thinks nothing but annoyance and impatience of her.

"It all depends on whether you want to hear a sad, happy, or just a big fat lie," he shrugs as he appears to not be interested. There was a moment of silence as Nadya couldn't think of something else to say, only observing the atmosphere as a lamp was lit behind them to the Captain's corridors. Its light beamed and glowed against her skin and the man's skin.

"What's the most interesting one you've heard so far?" Nadya's anger cools down as she sits back down.

"Well, the o'l Captain has a kid, Jenny. He never speaks of her or his divorcement."

"He was married?" Nadya chuckles as she keeps herself from bursting into laughter. The man just glares at her in annoyance.

"I wouldn't take it humorously if I were you. The Captain often gets frustrated about the situation. Though he misses his family every now and then, that's when he's passionate and poetic." He looks behind as he is cautious to his surroundings, making sure no one could hear.

"So what happened?"

"He loved the sea much more than his family. He'd wanted to take them out and learn the experience he did, though 'em women can be stubborn. He was disappointed as his wife and kid turned him down. So he divorced them and showed them a farewell since his instincts were telling him to sail off with his crew once more. The crew was happier than the amount of parties where you came from." He expressed himself with a smile and continued to stir, ordering on full sail.

"That's depressing, yet that somehow sent me in relief that he wanted to sail back with his other family." She grinned and watched as the man just laughed and snickered.

"Don't get all soft on me, I wonder what'll happen if I tell you Henry's story." He teased and returned his gaze out in the sea, in which case a storm. Nadya sits up and observes the amount of lightning and thunder she could hear and see from a far distance. As though she escaped from her inner thoughts, the waves slowly began to rise, allowing the ship to rise with it. The waves crashed against the boat yet nothing heavy was approaching them.

"You're gonna' sail into that?" she stands back pointing toward the large storm they were heading towards.

"Oh this storm?" He makes a motion with his head towards the large darkened clouds. "Nothing new. This storm is just a little rain and out we are." He comments and shrugs.

"There's a ton of lightning." She adds.

"So there is." He nods his head, teasing with her a bit. Nadya makes a face and continues to stare at him in annoyance. Her reactions were bad when they first met, she'll admit that, though traveling in a storm must be one of the worst ideal things to do. That's automatically placing, "Suicide." across one's head. Thoughts and mostly "suicide" were running through her head as she continued to observe his facial expressions. He showed no expression but only a smile lifts his face. He was calm and in relief somehow. She understood people and their love for watching storms, yet sailing into one? And she thought she was crazy.

"You are going straight through? Without having any second thoughts?"

"Straight through?" he turned his head towards Nadya as he chuckled and shakes his head.

"That would be suicide. I'm going around the storm so we can avoid any accidents with our sail. Don't want that to happen now do we?" Nadya just raises an eyebrow, whispering under her breath.

"I'd suggest you stay under the hatch." He ordered.

"I can handle myself," she waves a hand and sits up. "I can help you guys if one of the sails are loose or broken."

"What would you know?" he scoffed.

"I've been sailing with some crews before, yet I haven't been officially apart of one."

"Wonder why that is." He chuckles under his breath. Nadya sighs heavily and ignores the comment.

"One of their sails was broken. So I fixed them using the tools they had on their ship. I taught most of them. After that, they thanked me and offered me to join, said they could use someone like me."

"Why didn't you accept?" His brows furrow, confused where the story was going.

"I don't know." She lied. "I guess I was afraid to lose that family." She shrugs, realizing the excuse she made was dumb.

"You're gonna lose some of the people you care for eventually. Sometimes it turns into a 'happy ending' I suppose you can call it that." He shrugs and steers the wheel to the right as the ship makes a right.

"You see? All is fine." He assured her to calm her down, allowing the ship to sail into the storm at ease. Nadya sits on the railing as she balances herself to the ship rocking back and forth, allowing the waves to carry the ship in the direction they were heading. Master Kenway had been asleep in all of this, and didn't seem to care of the storm. Shouldn't the man tell his Captain? Then thoughts start to coil up in her head, thoughts about his sailing and whether or not they purposely intend to throw her off the ship. Most importantly, his sailing skills? Who taught him? Was he with another crew? How'd he come aboard the ship?

A crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky as it rumbled the entire shipping, shaking her entire body. Following by the thunder, a flash of lightning struck down into the water as ripples of its sparks glistened across the water, stopping before it hit the ship. Soon waves started to form as the waves carried the ship higher and higher until it suddenly crashed and met the water once more. Nadya stood back, stumbling back as she once more balanced herself. She carefully walked up toward the railing once more, gripping the side of the railing.

"Men take your stations!" the man shouted towards the men who were below the hatch. Everyone suddenly came out of the hatch, while the rest were waiting above, already in their stations.

"Damn it!" The man punched the wheel as he wiped his brow from the rain that fell in his face. He turned around, his one hand off the wheel while the other stroking his chin that was beginning to start our as a beard.

"It'll take longer than I thought it'd be. It seems the currents were too strong, my senses were not as strong as I'd thought." He turned toward Nadya who was breathing heavily, while listening carefully to his words. She inhaled deeply then controlled her breath takes to calm herself down.

"I told you to not sail into the storm, the currents would be strong."

"Listen here smartass!" he growled as he pointed towards her growing closer.

"You know very little about sailing! Don't make it worse for being a smartass or else I'll throw you off the ship, no matter what the Captain says." Nadya then looks up to see a familiar face, underneath his hood.

"Really now?" his accent caught the man off guard. The man turned around only to be slapped in the face with his bare hand which sent him on the ground.

"Don't mind him, he's got a bit of a temper," he glared down to the man who annoyed his own Captain.

"You are to not throw her off board until I say so, am I clear?" he awaits for an answer, but the man refuses to answer. Instead he struggles to gain his balance but was picked up by his shirt. He's forced to look him in the eyes as he manages to speak out. The guilt soon swelled up inside, tightening so much it hurt. There was somewhat a relief in his tone, only then when he spoke of her being thrown overboard.

"Aye sir," he winces as he's prepared for another scolding, but instead he's dropped to the floor.

"Now, you say you were right along eh?" he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he balanced himself throughout the entire ride. Nadya stands still not sure what to say next, only trying to read his facial expressions to depend on whether or not he is mad or just trying to use sarcasm on her.

"Come'ere lass," he gestures his hand for her to approach in front of him to take the wheel.

Nadya looks back and forth to the man then to Master Kenway who was waiting for her to obey his command. Then she began to think of terrible thoughts if she didn't obey his commands and walk away feeling guilty as she is now. She would apologize later to the man. Then she blinks several times, forgetting the man's name, only then to shake her head and obey his command by approaching him without an expression, eyeing him cautiously as she took ahold of the wheel that had been spinning for the moments the scene had happened. She gripped the wheel, as she was waiting for further orders, but instead there was nothing but the sound of rain pouring down violently.

"Let's see if you can get us otta' here." He lets his lips curl into a smile. "I'll do the commands for whether you want full speed or half sail." He crosses arms, continuing to stand in his balance without stumbling to maintain his balance like the rest of the crew. Nadya observes him head to toe before making the decision to let go of the wheel and return under the hatch. No matter, she was already in a suicide position. She shakes her head and focuses her eyes around her, fantasizing everyone would vanish, leaving her to the surroundings around her. When she was younger, Mother Mirela would always say to follow her instincts in any situation it would be in. She has had a wonderful life with her new family since she trusted her instincts, now she needs trusts them at the very moment in order for her to escape the storm that was beginning to turn violent.

She then steers the wheel automatically turning to the right. By following her instincts, she would eventually escape out of the storm. No matter if they were in the middle or partially in the middle, she would eventually escape no matter how long it'd take. She tugs to the right on the wheel until she finally stopped, only then to realize she was slightly shifting to the right more.

"Half sail!" She shouts against the pouring rain with the thunder echoing across the sky.

"Half sail!" Master Kenway matched the sound of the thunder that roared. The crew sang as they fiddled with the sails, reeling back the few sails that kept it to full. She steered to the left, gaining herself on the right track.

"Full speed!" she announced as Master Kenway ordered towards his crew. She found it rather uncomfortable to know they were taking orders from an 18 year old, yet she was their way out of the storm, according to Master Kenway. During her command at full speed, lightning struck and hit the crow's nest, knocking the man off who was loosening the sail, yet was thrown overboard before tying it back on. She glances toward Master Kenway and bits her lip in panic as she observes his expression. He observes the damage but his face is expressionless. Nadya looks in every direction and glares down toward the man that was slapped by his own Captain, then to Master Kenway who then gazed back at her. She turned her head toward the men as they just ignored what happened and continued about at their stations. Her stomach twists and turns so much she could barely breathe, the guilt was killing her. A man fell overboard and they weren't doing anything? She agrees with some, she would not pay attention and continues doing her business, though no one bothered to climb aboard the crow's nest to secure the sail? The lightning had a lucky shot. It was just lightning, and it wasn't made to practice aiming correctly, it was just a lucky hit. She told herself this several times before leaping over the railing, rushing past the men to start climbing the crow's nest. She could relate this to the training she did with her new family. Mother Mirela was the one who taught her, for she was an assassin once, only to become a retired one.

Her muscles begin to ache from the altitude she was at, and the minutes she spent pushing up and pulling herself from the nets and edges she climb on. She eventually pulled herself up, dragging mostly, then gazing towards the sail that was flying rapidly and violently against the storm. She stands up and observed the waves that grew higher, raising the entire ship, causing a large steep which sent butterflies in her stomach. She then takes a deep breath and starts to sprint toward the sail which the man fell from. She winces as she sits and reels in the sail to fix it and settle itself in its place.

After fiddling, she looks down to see Master Kenway on the wheel, stirring in the direction she wanted to go. She didn't know if she was correct or whether he was just planning on going in the direction she had planned on going to. Whether or not he was, she continued to fix the sail, by tying it into a several knots, tightening after one another. Soon after tying it, she grabbed her combat knife she made and cut the rope that was loose. It was burnt which probably caused the man to fall. The sail was back in place and the ship was sailing smoothly, yet roughly through the storm. She then stood up and sprints her way back inside the crow's nest. On her way she felt her ankle twist from the water that piled along the sail edge. A sudden rush flew inside her, causing her to fall back. The wind was rushing and she could feel her hair swaying in front of her. The wind was rushing through as she could feel the way the other sailor felt when he made his fall. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for her back to hit against the water, and drowning deep the ocean's depth of its waters.

Instead something secured her tightly on her back, causing her to jolt in another direction. She opened her eyes, yet too much water was pouring to where there was nothing but a blur. Her back was then slammed onto the wooden floors of the upper deck. Her head jolt forward as someone heavy was on her body. She wipes her eyes as she adjusts, only to see Master Kenway toppled over her. Her eyes widened as she quickly glanced toward the wheel, only to see the man that had been slapped, steering and observing the scene Master Kenway and Nadya. The rest of the crew stared in shock yet continued to do their duties at their stations.

Master Kenway stood up, his back aching as much as hers did after the fall. She slightly pushed him to the side, observing any wounds or bruises on him. Of course he would have bruises in the morning, yet she was making sure there were no broken bones. Who knows how much trouble she was about to be in, yet she would be ready during or after the storm was past behind them.

"Uh, thanks! I could've been killed if you hadn't showed up," she chuckled nervously as she stood up along with Master Kenway.

"Damn you Nadya! Just what the hell were you thinking?" Master Kenway shouted over the roars of thunder, almost matching the same tune. Nadya shuddered and blinked a couple of times before answering. She shook the thoughts away and shakes her head before answering.

"I was fixing the sail! I thought I could sail better with the sail in place, rather than it flying with the storm!" she argued back, not knowing how he couldn't have done the same.

"Well, you're pretty damn stupid for doing what you did! What were you trying to do, impress anyone?" he threw his hands in the air. "You could've been killed!"

"Then why didn't you do anything?!" she argues back, barking immediately.

"The sail was broken, I was steering, why couldn't you have helped out? I saved your ass and you saved mine! I don't know what the problem is with you being frustrated about the things that seem important to you!" she growls and sprints up the staircase toward the wheel, leaving Master Kenway standing there. Luckily, he hadn't barked back. Instead he shook his head in a frustrated manner as he seemed somewhat confused and uncomfortable.

She steered the wheel farther out which seemed like hours until the rain finally settled down to where it was only sprinkling. There was light that began to warm and hover over them, which meant they survived, except one. What they thought was a small and simple storm, suddenly grew into a large hurricane. Its winds picked up which meant they were in the eye of the hurricane. Their change of currents changed their direction, which eventually led them into the middle. After hours of reaching out, the rest of the crew survived, yet didn't cheer. They were mourning for the death of their crew member. He must have been important, for the rest of the crew remained silent as they only whispered every now and then. As for Master Kenway, he eventually remained behind, watching her cautiously while she took the wheel.

"Alright, you've learned your lesson," his accent came along once more. Nadya turned with a bewildered expression on her face as he took control of the wheel.

"All half sail!" he shouted towards his men. The crew did as he asked, obeyed his command and continued to following his further instructions. The ship sailed smoothly as Nadya stood back watching the morning sunlight begin to appear from the ocean. She then focused her eyes on his face, watching for any expression that was left out of him.

"I didn't know I was a dog." She then barked, mocking a dog if it were to obey.

"Don't push it." He growled in a low tone as a large dog. They both chuckled as Nadya remained sitting back, observing the morning sunlight approaching. She yawned and ambled her way towards the edge of the ship, resting her elbows on the railing. She inhales deeply and exhales, enjoying the scent of the ocean and the breeze that's drying her soaking wet hair into her natural curled stage. Her hair was naturally added with volume which made her hair even more noticeable to see with her maroon curled hair, pushed back with the bandana around her forehead. The jewelry chimed, creating a musical tune along with the wind. She could hear the following thunder roar from behind, which made her turn towards the man who had been slapped. She forgot his name, and she intended to know before calling him other names.

She glanced back toward Master Kenway who was enjoying the wind as well, along with paying attention to the waters ahead of him. The boat swayed with the water gently stroking the ship, splashing and washing it. It soothed her for the ship to rock back and forth. It made her grow tired as it continued in a pattern. It felt as if she were to be swaying with the wind, riding wherever it takes her. This was exactly what this ship was doing, though with the currents changing due to the storm, they would have a bit trouble angling the ship into its proper place to keep track on.

Nadya continued to observe Master Kenway as thoughts began to form. Wasn't she to go back into her corridors? He hadn't said a word after their argument besides her being done with her "lesson".

What was he trying to do? She wasn't a dog, or his pet. Only Mother Mirela would say such a thing when she had been scolded by doing something she was told not to do. Disobeying Master Kenway was the same way as disobeying Mother Mirela. She would be startled and frightened, afraid she would kick her out of her family she had joined a couple of years back. She may have the same skin and personality. But for Mother Mirela, it is their hearts that matter. Whether or not she has made the worse decisions in her life, she was still bewildered by the fact she was somewhat worried and frightened he had scolded her. It was as if Mother Mirela was the one who as scolding her. He gave her the sudden fears Mother Mirela did.

"What are you thinking about, lass?" she hears a Welsh accent coming from Master Kenway. She had been interrupted by her train of thoughts by Master Kenway. How long has she been thinking? It only seemed for a few minutes, but now that she has looked toward the sun, it seems more than a couple of minutes. Nadya turns her head once more, focusing her eyes on his, as he carelessly steers the wheel.

"I-"she stuttered before speaking out. Why was she doing this? This wasn't like her at all! It frustrated her so much. What was worse, she wanted to apologize. The guilty feeling she once had, suddenly grew back.

"Thank you for back there." She looks down, ignoring his gaze in shame. The guilt was slowly fading away, but it was replaced with fear now. She heard footsteps approaching her as a hand was placed on her shoulders. She's forced to look up by him lifting her chin gently to him with his eyes.

"You're most welcome. Just don't do something that'll get you killed next time." He nods his head, and releases his grasp on her. She watches him return to his base on the wheel as he stands there in his own train of thoughts. She allows a sigh of relief to escape from her lips as she marches down the staircase and into the hatch. It was by his orders to remain inside until night hours. After all, she was tired. But that was another thing she kept in mind. Had he told her this, simply due to the fact she wouldn't wander about during daylight hours? She desperately wanted to help out, but yet she was turned down each time, no matter if she did help.

She was the one who fixed his sail, who saved his ass a couple of times in the battle before nightfall, replaced by its daylight hours. Though no one on this ship seems appreciative, no matter how hard she tried. Yet she's not going to simply give up, somehow she felt he needed some comfort, though she could be mistaking her own thoughts for his. For any situation he was in, she had the sudden feeling to help him. She felt somewhat at ease when she was with him. She wasn't lonely. She admits, living with her new home in the Caribbean was nice, yet Tsura was the only friend she had. Others wouldn't take too kindly to her. Yes, she may have the looks for being a gypsy, but she didn't feel like it was her new home.

Nadya then imagined Mother Mirela's reaction in her return. She'd be so furious, maybe even die of a heart attack due to her old age. Though, she felt really close to Mother Mirela. She would allow her to do some things she wanted to do that she had never done before. For example, she said her heart would belong to another's when the time was right. Unlike her selfish parents who desperately gave her hand off to some tutor she had never met before. She loved Mother Mirela, though the people, whom she had met, did not take kindly to her. She wished she could've been a part of their family long before. That way they could have been friendlier instead of pointing at her and whispering dark and evil curses at her.

Why couldn't she have a true friend like Tsura, who didn't care whether she had been from the outside or not. She had only liked her for being different, which in that case was a miracle to here. In fact, she remembered her whispering to her when they were younger.

"_I'm jealous of you." Tsura fiddles with her fingers, wrapping them into knots. Nadya looks up and raises an eyebrow in suspicion. _

"_Jealous?" Nadya gazes at her, observing her facial expression. "Of me?"_

"_You came from the outside world, sought to join us. Why?" Nadya focused toward the ground, kicking and making markings on the dirt sand. _

"_The outside world is ugly, I hate it."_

"_How could you say such a thing? I've heard it's beautiful" Tsura exclaims, mocking those who danced on the street. Nadya shakes her head in frustration and stands up making a face towards her._

"_I do not like the outside. It is cruel, dangerous for your people." She remarks in a fearful tone._

"_Is that why you chose to come down here?" Tsura approaches her closely._

"_Yes. It is much more peaceful, you can live freely without someone speaking for you, or playing you like a puppet when the people above hold the strings."_

"_Oh." Tsura looks toward the ground in shame. "Yet you aren't afraid of anything."_

"_Who said I wasn't?" Nadya looks up and locks her gaze._

"_Well," she begun, lifting her head to meet Nadya's eyes. "You never seem like it. You are always ahead of others. You start defending the ones you care for, like Mother Mirela. Even if there were to be those men from above, you wouldn't be scared. You think you could take on a thousand and dozens without being able to fear." _

"_I know I can." Nadya pouts, standing up trying to be brave._

"_But showing yourself like that can cause people to look the other way. It is your actions. I am jealous of you being headstrong and independent. You don't let others pull you down below."_

"_Then you too should do the same. Do not let words get in your head so easily. It is only to create a diversion from your future plans. You can be whoever you want to be. That is something others would admire." Nadya relaxes her tight posture as she folds her arms. Tsura gifts her with a warm smile and places her hands in Nadya's. _

"_Thank you my friend. You have been kind to me. I will become as headstrong as you when I have enough confidence." She chuckles nervously._

"_Then I will help you." Nadya returns the smile and shakes her hand in a friendship manner, promising she would help her gain her confidence. _

Nadya's only wish was to have more people like Tsura. Being admired was one thing to her she enjoyed most. Tsura had been her only friend who stood by her and helped her during her troubles. She could cry in her arms, tell her every problem. She has even told her about her past story. A painful situation she was in. In the Caribbean, she had lived farther out, past the jungle and much farther than the decks that led to the wide open oceans. In fact, it was a large town called Greenville. A town that was packed with fancied women that she'd often see near the decks. Her home was nice, a three story. Her parents were extremely wealthy in the town. Her mother had only cared for money, as her father cared for his family. He would always agree with her mother though to everything. In fact, her father tried to convince her out of playing doll with her own daughter. She refused the idea completely and had sworn to him their daughter would be absolutely perfect for any noble and wealthy man, even if it were the king's son. Her father soon gave up, never did try to divorce his selfish wife. He thought she had loved him dearly. But he was only blinded by how much love she had for his money. She grew up poor and became obsessed with money like any other woman in town. Though Nadya had a desire for treasures and gold, she wouldn't turn out to be like her mother. She had her mother's features, yet her father's personality was within her. He was headstrong, confident. He didn't care whether he was called spoiled or a pet dog. He loved his daughter, but only to become his wife's pet. Forgetting the love he shared with his own daughter.

Nadya shakes her head from the train of thoughts she had, especially her past. She did not want to think of her past, though she couldn't ignore it as well. For it will eventually bite her back, preventing her to meet her goals she wishes to achieve. She pressed on further, passing down the halls and through the bedroom in which she slept in hours ago. She yawned and stretched, her boots clicking together as she pressed her ankles together to push them off. She throws herself in the netted bed that swung from side to side, adjusting herself in a comfortable position to sleep in.

"_Follow your instincts," _were the words that she last heard before she passed out.


End file.
